Lost Your Mind?
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Kat has built a mind transfer machine, and shot it at Coop and Dennis! What happens when Dennis finds out Coop's secret? Well, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Your Mind?

Kat was working on his latest machine. It was a mind transfer machine, but he wasn't sure if it would transfer the ENTIRE mind, or just a part. So he was planning on testing it out on Coop and Dennis. Although he knew they wouldn't agree to it, so he simply shot them while they were fighting.

_'Now, let's see how it worked' _Kat thought with a smirk.

"I don't know WHAT you just did, Kat, but we plan on winning this round!" Coop shouted.

"Wait, Coop... I think part of MY brain is in YOUR brain!" Dennis exclaimed. Coop's jaw dropped.

"Are you... serious?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, so that must be what the machine did" Dennis said. He looked to Kat, who nodded.

"Well, shoot him back in his OWN brain, Kat! I have some things I DON'T WANT HIM FINDING OUT!" Coop screamed. As soon as the words left his lips, he covered his mouth. Dennis quickly became suspicious.

"Like what?" he asked. Coop began to sweat, and his knees shook.

"N-none of your business!" he snapped. Before Kat could shoot them, though, Dennis found out.

"YOU LOVE KAT!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"YOU LOVE KAT!" Dennis shouted. Coop froze. His secret, the secret that he was in love with an alien cat was now out in the open. Kat's eyes widened. This had to be a trick.

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about!" Coop said nervously. He started to fidget.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! Now EXPLAIN!" Dennis said angrily. Coop sighed.

"W-well, remember how I told you about the time when Kat and I kissed under telepathic power?" he began, looking at the floor instead of Dennis.

"Yeah. So?" Dennis said, losing patience.

"Um, when we kissed, I sorta... got a crush on him then, and when I saved Kat from Mr. Cheeks, I fell in love when he cuddled me" Coop finished, still not looking Dennis in the eye.

"You've been in love with Kat for TEN MONTHS and you didn't tell me?" Dennis asked, slightly hurt, but still angry.

"Because I knew you would freak out... Like you are right now" Coop said with his eyes on the wall now. He was starting to tear up.

"Coop, I think if you're in love with Kat, and not me, then you should only worry about his reaction" Dennis said in a calmer voice. They both turned to see that Kat was gone.

"Now where'd he go?" Coop asked to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kat continued through the forest, trying to find some wild roses for Coop.

_'I can't believe he was in love with me for that long, and I never noticed' _Kat thought. He shook his head. He knew, all that mattered was that he knew now, and he felt the same way. Suddenly, Kat heard voices.

"Maybe he went this way" said one of the voices.

_'Coop'_ Kat thought, he would recognize that voice anywhere. Then came another voice.

"Are you sure?" it said.

_'Dennis, probably' _Kat thought, though he couldn't be too sure. He looked around to see a wild rose bush. He picked a dozen quickly before running in the direction of the voices. Sure enough, there was Coop and Dennis.

"Kat, why did you-" Coop began, but he was cut off as he noticed the flowers in his hand. Kat saw Coop staring at them, as he stepped forward and gave them to him. Coop began to blush as he took the roses.

"Are these... for me?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Kat gave a nod in reply.

"So does that mean... that you... l-love m-me t-too?" Coop asked between his sobs. Instead of nodding again, Kat leaned towards Coop, until their lips touched. He kissed them with much passion, and his heart fluttered when Coop began to kiss back, as he wrapped his arms around Kat's waist. Kat placed his paws on the back of Coop's neck. They stayed like that for ten minutes, until they had to part for air. Coop couldn't help but smile.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said, getting a chuckle from Dennis. Coop and Kat looked at him in surprise, as they had both forgotten he was there. Kat instantly went bright red, knowing he had probably taken a picture or something. Dennis smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet" he said. Coop and Kat relaxed.

"Just as long as you don't turn Coop evil" Dennis added, which got a chuckle from everyone. The three headed home, where Fiona was waiting for them, as she was visiting for the weekend.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! That's the end of this chapter, I was gonna end it here, but I decided to put Fiona in, just as I got to the end, when they were headed home. Crazy, huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, uh... Fiona, hey!" Coop said, obviously not doing a good job of hiding his nervousness.

"Hey, Coop! Just come back from a fight with the purple devil?" Fiona asked, eyeing Kat.

"Actually, I... I have to tell you something, and you're not gonna like it" Coop explained. Fiona looked back at Coop.

"Oh yeah? What?" she asked, squinting her eyes suspiciously. Coop gulped, and began to sweat.

"Well, uh... I, uh... uh..." he stammered. Fiona grew more suspicious.

"Coop, no matter what, I will always love you" she said. Coop sighed.

"That's the problem. I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I... I love Kat" he said, tears coming to his eyes. Fiona gasped.

"Coop..." she started, but wasn't sure how to continue her sentence.

"Fiona, if you can't accept that I love someone else, then maybe this is for the best" Coop snapped, putting his arm around Kat's shoulder.

"Okay" Fiona said sadly. She then walked away, not turning back once.


End file.
